


Weihnachtsmarkt

by dragonflythemuse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Maid it so the reader could do as they wished!, Multi, Never liked the whole insert your name thing so I tried to make it direct, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Slow Dancing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: It's the first time since the exchange program started when you finally went back to the human world. Knowing it was around mid December, you really wanted to go back to celebrate Christmas and enjoy the holiday season. Lucifer is beyond pleased to accompany you and learn more about the human world and it's traditions. So the two of you go off to the Weihnachtsmarkt in Germany...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Weihnachtsmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> I got Obey Me! and played it for one night, and then I had an intense dream about Lucifer and now he's one of the few things I think about. Wanted to write something fluffy and cute about him and the main character. Hoping my second person perspective worked out because I exclusively write M/M works and it was hard not to put male identifying pronouns in there.

It was cold. Terribly cold. The cold bit at your nose and cheeks, painting them a rosy red as your skin attempted to warm itself. Your scarf and heavy coat were barely enough to hold your temperature. On the other hand, your partner next to you seemed to be doing just fine in the chilly German weather. You turned to him, a soft smile on your face. 

You were still surprised Lucifer decided to come with you to the human world. You had constantly talked about your excitement for Christmas celebrations, saying you wanted to go here or there to see what it was like in other cultures. Lucifer figured that, while you do love your stay in the Devildom as you’ve stated many times in the past, you missed the human world and human customs. So he wanted to indulge you, help you feel special. 

And you did. The way he held your hand as you rode the train around Germany to visit the many varieties of Weihnachtsmarkt around the country. The way he was patient with you as you looked through all of the stalls and shops, snagging any small trinket that you thought were useful or cute, or at least something you could give to the brothers back home. The way he was ready to pay for you and help you get gifts. The way that one evening, after dinner, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder to help keep you warm. 

He was very casual about it, yet he continued to shelter you like a little lamb even while in the human world, a place you knew better than he. He squeezed your arm gently as he made eye contact with you. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he said, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

“Like what?” you teased.

“You’re looking at me like you want something from me.”

“Maybe I do.”

“I’ve already gotten you so many things!”

“Who said what I wanted was material? Maybe the only thing I want from you is your attention and affection.”

It wasn’t lost on either you or Lucifer that you had a preference for the eldest Demon out of the bunch. He had been drawing your attention the day the exchange program started and he’s ever so slowly been luring you into his grasp. Despite being a normal human, there was something about you that he couldn’t ignore. There was something about you that he had to know better. 

He noticed how, every chance you were given, you would try to do something to spend some time with him. Whether that was silently doing homework as he worked on papers for Diavolo, eating dinner together as the others played games, or quietly having a conversation regarding anything or nothing, you always found a way to be with him and he couldn’t help but admit that he loved it. 

He loved your adoration of him and your dedication to him. You would always fess up when the brothers got you into a situation you shouldn’t have gotten into. You would always help him cook for the family if he asked. You would help him clean his office when he went on one of his phases where he barely focuses on anything but work. You were a kind and gentle soul. He benefited from you. 

“I can give you that at the least,” Lucifer responded after a moment of milling over his memories with you. 

You smiled and slowly scooted closer to the demon to absorb his warmth. He smiled and watched as the snowflakes caught on your eyelashes, highlighting every accent of your face. Despite how lovely you looked in the white weather, he could feel your shivering.

“Let’s go get some tea to warm us up before we go into the market.” 

You smiled and nodded, standing with his hand in yours. You sat in a cafe for half an hour, just quietly sitting next to him, tracing the shape of his gloved hand with your fingers. You did indeed feel a lot warmer than when you came in. His closeness to you helped you warm up, especially once his arm wrapped around you, hand settling on your hip. 

They then bundled back up and walked back out into the snow. The hidden sun was ever so gently disappearing from the sky, lights strung around the city of Nuremberg highlighting the snowy streets. Lucifer’s warm hand continued to hold yours as you entered the city’s Christmas market. 

The bustling streets livened up the market as the snow continued its slow and steady pace towards the ground. The band in the center of town was offering a fun get away from the crowd, allowing couples to dance and have a laugh amidst the fun of holiday shopping. 

Lucifer quietly followed you with a permanent smile on his face as you looked at different wares and items. He let out that deep yet angelic laugh (that always reminded you that he was an angel at some point) whenever you said something he found weird or bizarre and the sound would fill your ears and embrace your mind like one of his hugs. 

It always brought you a form of pleasure to know that you were one of the few beings alive that could bring his laughter out from his chest as frequently as you did and you would wallow in that privilege. As much as you got on his nerves, you equally made him glow with happiness. You could’ve sworn his pride was rubbing off on you with how proud you were of your ability to get him to open up. 

But he continued to stay with you, patient, calm, and caring, as you wandered around the city of Nuremberg, taking in the sites of the December holiday spirit. The two of you ended up back at the town square where the band was playing and Lucifer let a sly smile play on his lips.

“Could I interest you in a dance?” he said calmly, holding his hand out to you. 

You smile and nod, hand slipping into his, allowing him to pull you to his body. For a song or two, you laughed happily in his arms as you moved to the music, commenting on Lucifer’s dancing. The next song to play was a ballad and Lucifer insisted on slow dancing with you, a request you couldn’t deny. 

It started softly and you closed your eyes as you felt his forehead press against yours. The temperature difference had him breathing out a laugh. 

“Cold?”

“A little but I’m having too much fun to notice.”

He smiled as he swayed with you in his arms. He didn’t protest when he felt your hands gently scratch the back of his neck, toying with the strands of his hair. The soft music drifted between you like a soft breeze in a sweltering summer, soothing and pleasurable. You couldn’t help but sigh, pleased and satisfied with your trip to the human world.

“Is everything alright in that anxious mind of yours?”

You smile and ever so gently open your eyes to be met with his onyx eyes, speckles of crimson making them irresistible. 

“Yes, Luci. Everything is perfect actually.”

“Oh?”

You nod again, his head moving along with you. “Thank you so much for coming with me Luci. I know you don’t celebrate but this is the absolute best Christmas gift I could have ever gotten. You coming with me here to see the happiness of the holidays and… just being with me. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” 

“I don’t celebrate, but I would drop anything to make sure that you have the absolute best Christmas. So I’m glad I could fulfill your wishes. Surely you must know there’s more to come.”

“Lucifer, please don’t tell me you got me more gifts. You should have known that all I wanted was to be with you.”

A small chuckle exited Lucifer’s shining teeth. “I knew that. But I didn’t care. I want to treat you, make you feel like the most extraordinary human to ever grace this realm. And even though I have fallen, I want to make you feel like you have ascended and turned into an angel. It’s what you deserve.”

A blush had spread across your cheeks as he spoke. Rarely did he speak so highly and passionately about someone who wasn’t Diavolo. But in this moment he knew he could. His brothers weren’t near. Diavolo wasn’t near. No one who would hold this moment over his head was close to them, so he could finally lay himself bare in front of you. 

It did make sense why Asmodeus was so insistent that you took one of his suggestive robes with you. 

“Lucifer…” Your hands ran up and down his chest as your noses bumped together. 

He murmured your name as his lips ever so gently closed down on yours. You easily molded into his kiss, arms moving to wrap around his neck. 

You had no idea how long you stood there kissing Lucifer. The music, the cold, the crowd, all melted away once his lips were on yours. His touch, ever so soft and caring, took all your attention. It warmed your heart knowing that this demon, the Avatar of Pride and the eldest of the seven deadly sins, was so soft and gentle with a human such as yourself. If you hadn’t been spending the past six months in the Devildom, you’d think this all was a dream. But he had never felt more real to you in your life. 

After pulling away Lucifer smiled and gently put a palm to your face. A soft kiss landed on your nose before he spoke.

“What would you think about the idea of us going back to our flat, put all our things away, cooked some traditional popcorn on the stove, and crawled in bed with a book or two? If you’re not interested in that I could always think of some… more entertaining things we could do.”

You arched an eyebrow. He had piqued your curiosity and you felt like teasing alongside him. “Oh? What is it you would like to do?”

A smirk graced his lips before he moved, breath soon warming your ear. “You.”

A jolt ran up your spine as he said that and you couldn’t help but shiver into him. “That sounds really nice actually. Can we still make stovetop popcorn afterwards though?”

Another one of his angelic laughs broke through his chest. “Have I ever told you how much I love your thought process?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind hearing you say it more and more.”

“Knowing what I have in mind for tonight, I think I’ll end up saying it.” 

After a soft kiss, the two of you retreated back to your rented flat. After putting away all of the things they had bought, Lucifer entered the bedroom where you sat, awaiting him in a sleek black robe. He was somewhat stunned that you had gotten the upper hand before he could but at the same time, he was glad he insisted on putting things away so he could return to such a gorgeous sight.

“Lucifer,” you said quietly. “Can you come keep me warm?”

The demon stepped forward, gently cupping your face in his hands. He straddled your lap gently as he pressed hungry kisses up and down your cheek and neck. 

“I think I can manage that…” 

He held up his end of the bargain. He kept you warm and satisfied, but he wasn’t rough. His touches and movements were calm and loving, full of intense affection that he could no longer hold within his proud heart. He didn’t mind how many times he said your name. He wasn’t ashamed of it. In fact, he was rather proud of the fact that a unique human such as yourself would pick someone as stuck up and obnoxious as him. Yet here he was, lying in bed with you wrapped around him. It was while they were holding each other and chewing on their kettle corn when Lucifer shed his pride and asked you a question that he normally would have problems asking.

“Do you love me?”

You looked up at him, with a sort of concern on your face. But when you saw that he was merely asking and not looking for an elaboration, your shoulders relaxed and a smile formed on your lips.

“Yes Lucifer. I love you.”

The demon couldn’t help but smile, hand rubbing small circles in your back. “Good. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully now that I have this posted I can empty my mind and think about my thesis...


End file.
